Fighter of SAO
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Sword Art Online was going to the centuries most epic game; not the death game it turned out to be. When this game gave the birth of PKers, I would do whatever I could to make sure the players would live to see another day to fight.


Sunlight showed through the window as it always did when I performed my daily exercises. As I looked up from my push-ups, I saw foam belts tied around blocks of wood, with a certificate above each of them. As I laid on my back to perform fifty crunches, I was proud of my training as a martial artist; I may not be a black belt, but I'm halfway there.

"Code 1: loyalty to country, Code 2: obedience to parents and elders, Code 3: honor friendship, Code 4: no retreat in battle, Code 5: when fighting choose with sense and honor," I told myself the codes of my style of martial arts as I went on to the tenants. "Courtesy, Integrity, Perseverance, Self-control, Indomitable spirit."

When I was done, I noticed my mother in the threshold between the living room and the kitchen. "Trevor Jackson, I have your uniform in your bedroom, and the thing you ordered is here." I got up and walked hastily to the kitchen where there was a square box sitting on the table.

I thanked my mother as I removed the tape and pulled out the NerveGear, a piece of revolutionary gaming tech. "It's beautiful," I muttered as my mother smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their toys. Go and test it out and see if it was worth both our money." She told me as I nodded and left the kitchen with a smile on my face. Once there I turned the machine on and performed the calibrations it needed to work correctly.

After putting it on my head, I went through the character customization with an agility based character with navy blue hair and emerald green eyes. As for the weapon, I went with a spear so I could use it as a blunt object and as a piercing weapon if need be. All I needed now was the name. '_Ty, short and sweet.'_ I thought as I typed it in, I got a warning saying it needed to be longer. '_Dang it.' _I typed in TyRaJai, and it accepted it. "LINK START!"

-IN SAO-

My vision cleared up as I blinked my eyes. I felt a light breeze touching my skin as I ran my tongue across my teeth, I noticed I didn't have a chipped tooth. "Time to grind."

I started walking toward virtual civilization to get a layout of the town. As I feet kicked up dirt, I heard someone shouting. I turned my head towards the sound, and some guy dressed in red almost ran me over, followed by a boar with grayish-blue fur.

I stepped away from the guy and swung my left leg up and slammed the outside of the foot with the boar. The hit connected as the pig now directed its attention to me. "Kill it while I've got it distracted," I told him as I punched the pigs' nose and delivered an uppercut, followed by another straight punch, as I looked back at the man, the swine exploded into shards and flew into the air with experience points showing in my face. "You okay?" I asked, leaving a hand hanging in the air.

He grabbed it, and I lifted him upward to stand up. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned my head to see who it was. It was a teen a little younger than me with black hair and eyes with oriental skin. "Thank you for save-" he was interrupted by the sound of a bell as we were all teleported to the main square.

People kept filling the place as the sky turned red with long hexagons giving us **[Warning: System Alert]**. Soon something oozed from the cracks and took the form of a humanoid figure, wearing a red robe with gold weavings along the edges. Then his booming voice spoke.

"Greetings players, my name is Akihiko Kayaba. I am the sole creator of Sword Art Online. You may have already noticed that the **[Log Out] **button from your menu is unusable. This is not a glitch. I repeat this is not a glitch. This is how it was designed to be played." The man spoke as I opened my menu and saw that the man spoke the truth.

"Kirito, this guy is crazy. Why would he make a game like this?" The red-haired guy asked as his friend shrugged as Kayaba continued his speech. Holographic screens circled the hooded figure.

"Another thing about this game is that if you die in the game, then you will die in the real world. If your loved ones try to remove the NearveGear, you will die. Despite my warnings, hundreds of players have died already." He spoke as people looked scared out of their minds. He told us that the only way to beat the game was to beat the boss from [Floor 100] and that there was a gift in out [Inbox].

"Scratch what I said, he's a madman!" The guy in red said as a hand mirror was placed in his hand. Our vision was engulfed in blue pixels as I ran my tongue over my tooth and felt that one of them were chipped. "Kelin, is that you?" The teen in the blue shirt with black hair and eyes asked as the guy in red had a short beard. "And what about you? We never did ask your name." The boy asked me as he and Kelin looked at me.

"TyRaJai. Not my real name, but it's still mine." I said to the teen and older guy wearing the bandana. The screaming and confusion was silenced by the tyrant who controlled us like puppets.

"With that, this ends the tutorial of Sword Art Online. I am once again Akihiko Kayaba, creator of Sword Art Online; and I welcome you to my world. Good luck, players." The God of this world was sucked back into the sky, taking the red sky with him.


End file.
